The present invention relates to a screwless wind conduit positioning device, which is designed for a housing of a computer mainframe. By the present invention, the wind conduit can be buckled to the computer mainframe without any tool, moreover, the present invention can be used in home used electric device (for example television) or electronic instrument (for example projector).
The prior art wind conduit of a computer mainframe is fixed by screws. The wind conduit is directly fixed to the wind outlet at the rear plate of a computer mainframe. Since it is necessary to use a screw opener and other tools. Therefore, the speed of assembly is reduced and the cost in mounting is increased. Therefore, there is eager demand for a novel device to improve this defect in the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a screwless wind conduit positioning device, in which in the rear plate of a computer mainframe, the peripheral of a section with wind vents arranged as a net is formed with a plurality of engaging holes for being buckled by the tenons installed in the front surface of the wind conduit. A bank of wind vents on the section with engaging vents arranged as a net can be positioned by hooks in the front face of the wind conduit by sliding therein. Then, a lateral plate with folding plate is hanged therein. Further, a folding plate is used to confine the movement of the tenons.
After the wind conduit is buckled to the rear plate of a computer mainframe, it can be assembled therein manually without any tool. This is the object of the present invention.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.